


Trust

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Series: Stucky One-Shots & Prompts [17]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Whipped Cream, just a heads up, mentions of waterboarding but totally not graphic at all, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll just have to trust me."</p><p>[Anonymous prompt for my mini fic challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Steve, the last time you said that, I ended up handcuffed to the headboard for an hour because you lost the keys." Bucky narrowed his eyes mockingly, enjoying the flush of red that appeared on Steve's cheeks at the memory.

Bucky didn't think he'd ever heard Clint laugh as loudly when he'd found out.

"Shut up, you know you could have escaped from there if you'd really wanted to. I know they were the special ones that Tony made, but I heard about the bet that you and Natasha made about who could get out of them the quickest." Steve smirked at the faux outrage on Bucky's face.

It was a little difficult to take him seriously when he was stripped naked to the waist with his jeans unfastened, his top half covered in whipped cream. 

It had seemed a good idea at the time. 

Now it was just a sticky, sweet mess that covered them both and Bucky was complaining about it getting into the grooves of his metal arm.

"Shut up and get in the shower." Steve told him, crushing Bucky's mouth to his to smother the smart assed comment as he pulled Bucky off the bed and lead him into the bathroom.

"Yes, Captain." Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked, crossing his arms petulantly as Steve turned on the faucet. "But, unlike you, some of us aren't undressed yet. Care to help me?"

Steve rolled his eyes and moved closer to Bucky, hands creeping under the waistband of the brunet's jeans and underwear, gently pushing them down as he nosed at the other man's neck, pressing ghosts of kisses to the skin there and relishing the shudders that his actions caused.

Bucky obediently stepped out of his jeans and allowed Steve to pull him into the shower, trying not to suck in a breath at the feeling of the water rushing over his head.

This was still something that still caused him to clam up even after all this time. The memories of waterboarding still ingrained into his mind. Usually he stuck to the bath, relishing the chance to relax, the heat of the water soothing his sore muscles and giving him the chance to sit and really breathe for a little while.

Steve kissed the corner of his mouth soothingly. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. I promise. I’m here. Trust me, you’re safe.”

Bucky closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before tilting his head upwards and allowing the sprays to fall directly onto his face as Steve returned to kissing his neck, one hand moving in gentle circles over Bucky’s abdomen. After a moment, Bucky looked down, eyes finding Steve’s as he locked their mouths together.

“I trust you. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a line and I'll write you a mini Stucky fic on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
